


Alone | Tsukishima Kei/Reader

by ThisNoodleWrites



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Divorce, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29228391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisNoodleWrites/pseuds/ThisNoodleWrites
Summary: You were alone, and that was okay, you were used to being alone.“I wanted to love you.”
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	Alone | Tsukishima Kei/Reader

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this just now while going through my own personal hard time, I guess it's a good thing because it inspired me. I find it hard to figure out how to lightly write things that are filled with such deep emotion, so my own emotions helped me. That's a score 1 for me. Anyway, enjoy, or not, you do you

You were alone, and that was okay, you were used to being alone.

There were always times when you didn’t feel alone, and there were times you were suffocated by your sadness. Despite being in darkness, you still look for the light, even in your husband, Tsukishima.

You didn’t know when you two started to grow apart, you were so happy in high school, you were alive and filled with love. And then slowly, so slowly, things started to change. Maybe it was because he said ‘I love you’ just a little less, or when his eyes didn’t linger on yours after a kiss, or maybe it was when you started to see the marks on his neck after he’d come home late; you were hopeful, but you weren’t stupid.

Some nights you wondered what you were waiting for; there wasn’t going to be any grand gesture that could change his mind, so why were you still here? Why did you bother setting up a candlelit dinner on your anniversary?

Maybe it was your last hurrah. Giving him a chance to prove that he did still love you. Giving you something, anything to work with.

Tears rolled down your cheeks as the door echoed throughout the home - he was late, the first time in a year you’d asked him to be on time and he couldn’t even do that. You didn't try to hide your disappointment as he sat down opposite you, not even looking bothered by your tears.

“Happy anniversary.” You mumbled, standing up, dinner untouched.

His fork froze in the air, meeting your eyes for a second before he returned the gesture. It was empty. Everything he said had no meaning.

You’d tried to talk to his friends, but they said that was just how he was. That he didn’t show much love to those things he cared about. They were blissfully unaware of everything. And yet you couldn’t hate them. You couldn’t hate him. But you knew being alone, truly alone, was better than pretending you were okay.

The divorce papers were heavy in your hands, taunting you of everything you were. You’d always wanted to be a married once type of woman, and maybe that would be true, you doubted you could heal from this. But wounds heal.

“I got you a present.” You gently placed them next to his plate - he barely glanced at them, carrying on eating your food.

That was your sign. You moved throughout the house, once happy memories long vanished into a thick tension. Your room made your heart ache, you’d cry by his side as he slept peacefully, blissfully ignorant to you. Legs were heavy, the eggshells you walked on broke beneath your feet as you started to pack up your clothes.

You lightly stroked the front cover to your photo album that held the times where you were so pure, too innocent, in love and naive. You knew that soon the smile would fade on your lips, you’d be surrounded by people, but alone.

You tried not to react when he came into the bedroom and sat next to you, the papers in his hand. If you were honest, you’d expected more of a fight. “Are you sure?” He asked, voice shaking lightly as you opened the photo album, dropping tears on its contents.

“Yes.” A lump formed in your throat.

“Okay…” he was quiet, watching you with tender eyes as you ran your hands over his smiling face. That once warm smile would soon be good. 

“If only we had known,” you said, brushing away the tears. Looking up to meet his eyes. You’d expected sadness, and maybe there was, but you couldn’t find it in your heart to try and search for something that wouldn’t help. You reached a hand up, cupping his cheek, teasing your heart. He closed his eyes, reminiscing about the first time you did this. He’d felt such a joy that day; now he just felt nothing. “I used to tell myself we would be okay, that we’d get over this, or I’d listen to your friends when they said this is just how you were.” He opened his eyes again, some sadness trickling in them.

“I know.” He sighed. There was a moment of silence before you dropped your hand and he spoke again, “I wanted to love you.” His grip on the papers was tight, crinkling the edges. You hummed, smiling softly.

“I know.”

He didn’t try to stop you as you finished packing away your things. He stood by your side as you called Daichi to come pick you up. He walked you to the door when he arrived, holding you once more, it almost made you stay. But you pulled back; he held on for a second longer before dropping his arms.

As Daichi drove you back you held back your break down, he put on music to distract you, and for that you’re so grateful.

You broke down in Suga’s arms, finally confessing everything that had been happening. They were so disappointed in themselves that they hadn’t tried to help, that they hadn’t listened to you. But you didn’t blame them. They were just doing what they thought was right. How could you hold that against them?

You lay in the guest room that night.

This time, you were truly alone.


End file.
